Through massive parallelization and miniaturization, the throughput of DNA sequencing has been increased tremendously while the cost of sequencing has been reduced by several orders of magnitude compared to the conventional gel or capillary-based sequencers using the Sanger dideoxy sequencing method. Targeted gene sequencing has proven its utility in the clinical space. For example, more than 102 Mendelian disorders have been identified using targeted sequencing (Rabbani B. et al., 2012, J. Hum. Genet. 57:621-632). The advantages of targeted sequencing include fast turnaround, simplified ethical considerations with unintended findings, greater depth coverage, and significantly decreased throughput. Preparation of nucleic acid libraries for targeted sequencing often includes multiple steps that may take several days to complete. Despite recent progress and developments, further improvements are still needed.